With the advent of computer networks, such as the Internet, and the growth of technology more and more information is available to more and more people. For example, many leading researchers are sharing information and exchanging ideas timely using social media.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.